FIG. 1 shows a conventional connector electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding structure. As shown, the conventional connector EMI shielding structure includes an enclosure 3 and three shielding elements 4 for mounting to an upper side and two lateral sides of an open end of the enclosure 3. Each of the shielding elements 4 includes a connecting section 41 and a plurality of elastic leaves 42 extended from two opposite sides of the connecting section 41. To assemble the shielding elements 4 to the enclosure 3, first connect the three shielding elements 4 at the connecting sections 41 to the upper, the left, and the right side of the open end of the enclosure 3, respectively; and then spot-weld the connecting sections 41 to the enclosure 3.
The open end of the enclosure 3 has a small size and each of connecting sections 41 has only a relatively small depth for engaging with the enclosure 3. Therefore, a high accuracy is required in spot-welding the connecting sections 41 to the enclosure 3 to avoid easy separation of the shielding elements 4 from the enclosure 3. Thus, the conventional connector EMI shielding structure requires a lot of complicated manufacturing procedures, prolonged manufacturing time, and increased labor to result in high manufacturing cost thereof.